Daddy Issues
by Aiyana Mei-Mayah
Summary: What happens when Gamzee's drug addicted dad drops him off with his uncle and cousin, Ragnar and Kurloz? What if, when he has kids, he ends up being just like his own father? This is Gamzee Makara's story.


**A/N: This is one of two fanfictions I'm writing both are based around the lives of the Makara's enjoysness!~ :3**

**OH! also note that Psii is Simon, Signless is Spencer, Salvador is Summoner, and Dualscar is Dahl, GBH is Ragnar. I named him that after a Norwegian viking :3**

* * *

A knock erupted from the door, sorta sounding like it was in a panicked manner. Ragnar sighed and made his way to door, only to find, when he opened the door, his younger brother in tears. And holding a new born baby to his chest.

"P-please help me." the younger said, shaking and holding out the small child. "I-I can't do it without her!"

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "You motherfucking dickhead you scared the shit out of me I thought it was something serious!" Ragnar slowly took hold of his nephew.

"It's really motherfuckin come to this?" the older brother said, holding the baby closer to his chest. Glancing down at his nephew, Ragnar got a pained look on his face. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet, which means he'll never know who his father is.

"I just-" the younger choked up, and hid his face from his brother. "Don't motherfucking worry I'll take care of him okay?" Ragnar said, trying to make his voice soft.

"Thank you." the younger cried, before getting in his car and leaving. Never to see his son again.

Ragnar sighed, and closed the door. "Kurloz, you remember your new cousin?" Kurloz, only 5 years old, nodded.

"Well hes going to be staying with us. He's your brother now, okay?" Ragnar said his voice dropping, and his mood with it. "Dad, why is Gamzee staying with us?" Kurloz asked, hugging his fathers leg.

Ragnar glanced down at him, "Because sometimes babies are put in the wrong hands at the wrong motherfucking time."

Kurloz nodded, and smiled. "I'm gonna be the best big brother!" he said, smiling even bigger, his purple eyes full of glee. Ragnar smiled at the sight, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"But remember because hes your motherfucking brother now, you have to watch after him. And treat him no different because he's from another pair of motherfucking parents. Got it?" Ragnar asked, kneeling down so Kurloz could see Gamzee.

Kurloz looked down at the baby, and smiled. "Got it." Cautiously, Kurloz pet Gamzee's head full of hair.

Ragnar smiled, even though there was no woman in his life, he just gained another son.

Years past, and Kurloz and Gamzee got bigger. And the fact that Gamzee wasn't technically his was getting to Ragnar.

Gamzee called him daddy, and in his mind it wasn't right. He needed to know who his real father was, but because of his age he would never fully understand. It would need to wait.

Ragnar sighed and looked at his kids playing with the others, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Whoa there, someones happy today for once..." Simon said, sitting right next to Ragnar.

Ragnar scowled, "Aaand it's gone." Spencer said sitting on the other side of Ragnar. "Look I don't want shit from you two right now. I just want to watch my motherfucking kids, and then go home got it?!"

Just then Dahl sat by Spencer. Silence sat between the four, till it became to much.

"So when are you gonna tell Gamzee about his dad?" Simon asked, leaning forward. "Never if I can motherfucking help it." Ragnar said, not taking his gaze away from Kurloz and Gamzee.

"You have to tell him sometime it's not fair to the little squirt.." Dahl piped up.

Ragnar hid his face in his hands, and sighed. "I just don't want him to motherfucking look at me differently is all! I want him to think I'm his dad, and for him to be my son.. I don't want anything to change!"

Just then Gamzee ran up to the group of men, he was holding his arm. And blood was dripping through his fingers. But he wasn't crying.

"Da' ouch!" Gamzee said, showing Ragnar that he had scraped up his elbow pretty badly. Ragnar sighed, and looked at the other four men.

"Our conversation is over! Kurloz come here boney butt!"

Kurloz blushed and let go of Meulin's hand. "Bye Mew!" Kurloz yelled back at the cat girl as he ran over to his dad.

"Da' what was you talking 'bout with the people?" Gamzee asked, not letting go of his arm. Ragnar stuttered a bit before answering the question.

"Uh motherfucking adult things..." Ragnar answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like mustaches?!" Kurloz piped up. God the kid was loud.

Ragnar smirked, "Fuck yeah kid the miracles of the motherfucking mustache." Kurloz laughed.

A brown minivan pulled up, and Salvador rolled down the window. "Hey I know you're not to fond of me, but we live in the same neighborhood. So do you want a ride?"

Ragnar sneered at the Hispanic, and wanted to say no. But they needed to get home quickly to fix up Gamzee's arm. And home was a 15 minute walk from the park they were currently at.

"Fine." Ragnar muttered, helping his kids into the Nitram's car. Gamzee sat next to the youngest Tavros, and smiled at him. "Hi I'm Gamzee, and I'm bleeding!"

Expecting a hello back Gamzee waited, but instead got a concerned question. Tavros' face lit up in horror, and he squirmed. "W-why are you bleeding?!" He said checking on Gamzee's arm. Making sure it wasn't falling off or anything. "I fell off the slide, and scraped it." Gamzee replied.

Salvador raised an eyebrow, "Tav it's not like you to jump at people you don't know like that..." Tavros looked at his dad. "I um.. know... but hes bleeding!" Tavros said, wrapping a napkin around Gamzee's wound. Trying to be as gentile as he can while doing so.

Gamzee smiled, "Thanks." Tavros nodded and kept to himself the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**A/N: okay wow I kinda like what i did here, and if i dont get a mad case of writers block expect another chapter :D**


End file.
